


What you though you never had

by moo_meey



Series: Hajime Hinata as the Ultimate Student [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Gen, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hinata Hajime Swears, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Komaeda Nagito is less addicted with hope, Komaeda Nagito is not a little shit for once, M/M, Smart Hinata Hajime, Tired Hinata Hajime, and izuru was never an individual person, but - Freeform, hinanami interactions, komahina as the story goes on-beware, sabaw lang hehe, sad only lol, since birth, so hajime has izuru's personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_meey/pseuds/moo_meey
Summary: When you are a normal talentless high school student, but at the same time gaga over Hope's Peak Academy, you will try to be " less normal " by achieving more than your peers.That's what exactly Hajime Hinata did.He achieved more, forgot about friendship and "socializing", and buried himself with academics. But alas, all his effort falls short to be recognized by the Main Course, but at the same time his efforts are enough to be recognized to be the best of the Reserve Course.It seems like years of achieving, just isn't enough.Or is it?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, eventual Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito - Relationship
Series: Hajime Hinata as the Ultimate Student [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070297
Comments: 96
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

“ Alright everyone, settle down. Before I dismiss you all, I will be reminding each and everyone of you that the exams will start a week from now. I expect everyone to put some effort on it. “ Everyone inside the classroom started to groan, some out of frustration, and some sounded like whine and whimpers.

_‘ Exams again huh… I wonder if they will actually put some challenging questions on it…’_ Hajime Hinata let out a soft sigh as he continued to stare outside the window of the Reserve Course Department’s classroom. Examinations are part of his monotone routine in Hope’s Peak Academy. At the end of every semester, there is an examination for every single subject that they are studying, nothing new.

You see, Hajime Hinata is a fanatic. The biggest Hope’s Peak Academy ~~whore~~ fan. Ever since he was young, he aimed to enter the prestigious school. But of course, reality will eventually settle, and poor little Hajime Hinata will soon realize that he is a completely normal high school boy. In a place where talent and skills are everything, you will despise being “normal”.

So, to be less normal, Hajime placed all his time and effort into perfecting his grades. Mathematics, Sciences, Social Studies, even Physical Education, he is the best that the Reserve Course has to offer. But when it comes to the Main Course, nothing about him shouts “ultimate”. There are a lot of scholars all over Japan that can rival Hajime’s abilities. With his inability to move to the Main Course, but the high standing that he has within the Reserve Course, he is stuck in the bottomless boredom of being stuck in that gray area.

“ Alright, alright, that’s all. You’re all dismissed. “ After those words are uttered by the teacher, the students wasted no time gathering their stuff and leaving the room. Hajime just sat there, waiting for almost everyone to leave then proceeded to gather his belongings and leaving. Walking down the halls of the Reserve Course Department, walking along the see of black and white uniforms, Hajime cannot stop the feeling of envy within his chest. Black and white, faceless people, normal people. How much excitement will finally enter Hajime’s dull life once he is given the chance to join the Main Course?

Before he even realized it, he was in front of the fountain just outside the Reserve Course and the Main Course. Right in front of him looms the building that houses the ultimates, the blessed, the talented, the—

His thoughts were cut off when he felt someone bump to his chest. Looking down, the first thing he saw was the… scalp… of a pink haired person. He continued to stare, as the person slowly raised their head to see his face. It was a girl. The girl has droopy, baby pink eyes. Plump rosy cheeks, and a brown Main Course uniform. Upon seeing the uniform, Hajime flinched back.

“ Ah… I’m sorry… I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going…” He noticed that on the girl’s hand was a game console that is currently playing a familiar game that he himself had played a week before, but got bored of it after a while. Gala Omega.

“Um.. Yeah no problem! By the way, is that Gala Omega? “ Hajime off handedly commented, not knowing that the simple question will eventually have the girl chattering about games.

“ You play Gala Omega?! “ She shrieked. Shrieked mind you. The boy flinched further back and hesitantly answered.

“ Y-Yeah… I only played for a while though…” The only sound that left the girl’s mouth was a gasp.

And now, half an hour after bumping into the Main Course girl, Hajime Hinata is currently seated on the ledge of the fountain, back straight, hands on his lap, as he listens to the girl talk about how Gala Omega is the greatest videogame ever made. The girl looks adorable jumping around and being enthusiastic about a game. From the looks of it, Hajime concludes that this girl is obviously along the lines of the Ultimate Gamer. All he needs now is a name…

“ I… My name is Hajime Hinata. I suppose that you owe me your name? You know, before bombarding me with Gala Omega fun facts? “ He reached out his hand towards the girl. The faint blush that appeared on the girl’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed as she also reached for his hand.

“My name is Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. “ But with Hajime being himself, blurted out the first thing the went in his head.

“ I noticed. “ Now, Hajime wants to bury himself alive. The girl—Chiaki— only gave her a polite smile, causing him to give her a small smile in return. Once they both let go of each other’s hand, they stood there for a moment. Awkwardly. That is until Chiaki sat beside him.

“ So… Why did you only play Gala Omega for a while? Did you already reach an unbeatable level? “ He hesitantly answered the other,

“ It's more like…I got bored of it... It’s just that the game was starting to get predictable by level 25, and by level 98, patterns became repetitive. “ He said with a distant look in his eyes.

Chiaki stared at the Reserve Course student in front of her. Patterns are not new in classic video games, but casual gamers don’t really invest the time and effort to find out and analyze these patterns. Games are more enjoyable when there aren’t any patterns, making it unpredictable. She then shuffled through her cat bag, reaching for another console, but this time with another game.

“ Hinata-kun… Have you heard of the game ‘Distrust’? “ By the time Hajime turns to Chiaki, a game console is already in front of his face. It’s a pink Playstation Portable.

“ ‘Distrust’? “ Hajime reached out for the console, that is already flashing the game’s title screen.

“ It’s a pretty old game that was released a few years ago, but it isn’t that popular. The gameplay is not well talked about. I’m pretty sure that this game doesn’t have a pattern because its a deductive game, and it even took me a atleast two days to finish it. The story line is complex, and even surprising at some points… Do you want to try it out? “

“ I – “ As much as Hajime shouldn’t be playing games on a weekday and focus on the up coming exams, the temptation of a pattern-less game that the Ultimate Gamer herself took at least two days to finish, is really hard to ignore. Also, the said girl is giving him puppy eyes, damn.

“ I guess… I can spend time for it… Do you mind if I take your console home? I promise to take care of it. ” Hajime sighed as he unwittingly succumbed to the others puppy eyes. Chiaki visibly lit up as she shook her head.

“ Mn! No problem! Take as long as you need! Also, here. Give me your contact details. Report to me your gaming progress. “ The bubbliness of the woman in front of him, made it impossible to Hajime to not crack a smile. After exchanging contact details, and making sure that the console is safely placed inside his bag, the two waved goodbye with the promise of seeing each other the next day.

What Hajime Hinata didn’t realize, he just made the first friend in Hope’s Peak… From the Main Course nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this ultimate talent for an OC, but then realized that maybe Hajiji needs it more than me lol.  
> everything is basically the same, except that there is no despair, Hajime has a talent, Izuru didn't exist, and Hajiji will be officially part of class 77-B
> 
> also there might be some inconsistencies from the anime/game because this is basically the chance to give them a good high school life
> 
> AU breakdown:  
> ※ Hajime is SMART™, he is sabaw sometimes soooo, octagon.  
> for context:  
> [ sabaw:  
> derived from a tagalog word which translates into "soup"  
> 1\. refers to somebody who is so incredibly stupid ]  
> in the Philippines you can be academically smart, but sabaw in other aspects [definitely not talking from experience]
> 
> ※ Izuru Kamukura (person & program) never existed, but Hajime displays some of Izuru's attitudes.
> 
> ※ The initial talent the Hajime developed is kind of a low quality version of Junko's (Analytical Prowess). Hajime basically developed his memorization skills and analytical skills through years of training himself to become the best student cuz he a whore for HPA. In canon, Junko can analyze and memorize stuff in inhumane speed, and can learn different talents through observation itself. For more detailed summary of Junko's talent, visit the Danganronpa Wiki.
> 
> So in short, in this AU, Hajiji will have a low quality Analytical Prowess talent, while Junko will either not exist, or just be the Ultimate Fashionista. ( Cuz her analytical talent is what caused the bad shit to happen anyways hehe.)
> 
> ※ Hajiji will NOT have all talents oops. Will have most, but not all.
> 
> ※ Hinanami is shown (as a crush thing), BUT Komahina will eventually happen hehe. (Hinanami is cute tho hehe)
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, so please be considerate of my grammar and spelling hehe.  
> Also first fic in AO3, ✨ woohoo!! ✨


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime vs. the WHOLE Reserve Course Department ig

By the time Chiaki meets Hajime at fountain by lunch time the next day, the boy was beyond pissed. 

He is running on at least two hours of sleep because of Nanami’s wretched game. The game was intriguing, but even so, it is underwhelming to say the least. By break time, Hajime is already on the fifth chapter—just mere moments before revealing the mastermind of the game. That is when some asshole reserve student smacked the console out of his hand. A part of his mind was livid, but another was used to the pettiness of other students. With a sigh, Hajime just leaned down to get the console, but before he could even reach for it, the same student’s foot was stomping on it, and a small crack was heard underneath the student’s shoe. And there, the boy lost it.

“ Are you nuts?! This shit ain’t mine! “ Hajime practically growled at the other’s face. The student only smirked at his reaction.

“ Of course it isn’t. It belongs to the pink-haired Main Course student right, Hinata? What are you doing getting all buddy-buddy with the Main Course? Did you resort to licking their shoes now?? “ The student was mocking him quite loudly, attracting the attention of the other students. Murmurs started to fill the room.

‘ Main Course? What’s he doing with them ‘  
‘ Hinata-san is sooo desperate, hmph!’  
‘ I can’t believe he had the guts to actually face an ultimate. ‘

Hajime’s teeth gritted, his fists closing in a tight fist. His head was full of disgusting words that he wished to spit out to the student’s face. But all of the sudden, his rage simmered down.

This student is petty. This situation is petty. Petty is boring. Boring can be easily brushed aside. It isn't worth your time.

Now with his usual poker face, Hajime leaned closer to the student. And the other was, well, intimidated is an understatement. With a swift kick to the other’s knee, the already shaken student fell down on his ass. Hajime gingerly picked up the console. The screen didn’t have scratches or any cracks on the exterior, but once Hajime tried to turn it on, it didn’t. With another sigh, he turned his gaze to the student. After a while of silently glaring at the other, he just placed the console in his pocket and quietly sat on his chair. He just gazed at the window beside him until the break finished and classes resumed.

And now at lunch time, he is handing a broken pink PSP in front of it’s owner, Chiaki Nanami.

“ I’m really sorry Nanami-san… Even when I promised that I would take care of it… “ The boy bowed his head in shame. It was his friend’s property! Dumb, petty-ass reserve course student…

‘ Wait, did I just call Nanami-san my frien—'

“ No worries Hajime-kun. I personally drop my consoles most of the time because I play while walking on the streets. This isn’t the first time this baby got a little beaten up. I’m sure Souda-kun will not mind fixing this again. “ Chiaki gave Hajime a soft assuring smile, while she carefully took the console from the other’s hand. But all the boy heard was the person that can apparently fix the console.

“ Souda…kun? “ 

“ Mn. Kazuichi Souda-kun, the Ultimate Mechanic. He is part of my class. He mainly does vehicles, but he readily fixes my consoles every time I break them—which is most of the time. “ Hajime just gave her an appreciative look, but still stiff because of the guilt. Chiaki seeing how stiff he is, tried to avert the conversation.

“ So… How was the game? How far did you go? “ With that, Hajime’s face lightened a bit, and his body loosened up.

“ It was great. The storyline was well thought of. I get how they made story is unpredictable, but…“

“ But…? “

“ It still is. “ Chiaki’s eyes widened.

“ What do you mean? “ Hajime faced her with the same poker face. The face that she could only described as a ‘bored analysis’.

“ I believe that the reason why the game is ‘unpredictable’, are the players themselves. The game allows the player to create a relationship with the other characters, causing them to empathize and relate to them. That is why you would never believe that sweet Haru-chan from the first chapter is capable of triggering the first kill. But once you try and analyze her response to the motive, her sheepish demeanor after it, and how she persuaded the main character, it shows that she is desperate to leave. “ 

“W-Were you able to finish the game? “ Hajime sighed, and shook his head.

“ That’s the thing… I unfortunately didn’t. I was already on the part where the mastermind is to be revealed. But if I were to guess… It is Daisuke-kun. The main character. It would only make sense for a game called 'Distrust' to have a heartbreaking twist like that. Am I right Nanami-san? “ The girl’s eyes widened, and her face just shone. 

“ That’s amazing Hinata-kun! How were you able to do that?! And you even finished playing it in less than a day! “ She was brimming with joy and excitement. She was more than amazed with what the boy was able to do. But before he could even answered her question, they heard a faint sound of the school bell, signaling that lunch was over. 

“ Oh no… I need to go Hinata-kun, see you later… I gues… “ Chiaki gave him a shy smile before she ran all the way to the Main Course building.

Hajime stared at her retreating figure, before turning around and retreats to the Reserve Course Building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, another chapter~  
> im very happy that alot of you guys are as excited as i am with this AU hehe
> 
> Also, fake analysis on the story... It's just my personal take on why danganronpa is unpredictable, and surprises us on who dies, and who kills hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> class 77th shares one braincell, but nobody knows where it is.

The classroom was still intact when Chiaki returns to her class.

A day in the life of the 77th class is fairly simple; it is filled with everything, but actual studying. Hope’s Peak’s goal is to make sure the talents of every single student will cultivate during their stay here in the academy. The TALENTS, the priority is not set on academics, but the talents. The students have the free reign of the facilities of the academy, as long as nothing bad happens. So, the usual rowdiness, and the bizarreness is normal in the Main Course building.

The 77th classroom is currently rowdy. But not abnormal. Owari-san and Nidai-san are currently conducting an arm-wrestling competition in the middle of the room. Hanamura-kun is loudly cheering for the gymnast as he shoves meat after meat to the girl’s other hand. Mikan-chan is frantically standing on the side, her trusty first-aid kit clutched tightly on her chest. Kuzuryu-san is seated on his chair, looking at the commotion with amused eyes. Pekoyama-san is standing beside him, a small smile on her face as he looked at the amused yakuza. Ryota-kun is hunched at his laptop doing his anime, while…Mitarai-kun(?) Is beside him chatting up with Ibuki-chan. Ryota-kun looks up from his laptop from time to time to make sure that the other two is reassured that he is listening to their conversation. Sonia-chan is currently playing with the Four Dark Devas of Destruction™ with Tanaka-kun keeping watch beside her. With a closer look, the boy’s ear is fushed red. Koizumi-san, and Saionji-san are nowhere to be found, but the photographer is usually out and about the school grounds to take photos. And Saionji-san is probably hanging out with her.

Chiaki’s eyes scanned the room once more, but alas, Souda-kun is missing. On top of his desk is some kind of machinery part. She slowly walked to Sonia-chan’s desk, making sure not to get involved with the ruckus that Owari-san and Nidai-san is doing.

“ Sonia-chan, do you know where Souda-kun is? " Sonia-chan raised her gaize towards Chiaki, and had a thoughtful look on her face. But after a while she just gave her an apologetic smile. But before she can reply, Tanaka-kun replied for her.

“ The sharp-toothed fiend… went to the portal of relief to purify his hands of the blood that his mechanical pet decided to release out of it’s deepest, darkest chamber of life! ”

“ He washed his hands of gasoline in the comfort room, Chiaki-chan. “ Sonia-chan gave her a soft smile. Chiaki said her thanks to the two of them, before she went to her desk. She’ll just wait for Souda-kun to come back. After a while, she felt her phone vibrate in side of her pocket.

* * *

**From:** Hinata-kun (* ￣︿￣)

 **To:** Chiaki (●’◡’●)

Nanami-san, it’s me Hinata.

* * *

Chiaki can’t help but let out a small chuckle when she read Hinata-kun’s stiff texting

* * *

**From:** Chiaki (●’◡’●)

 **To:** Hinata-kun (* ￣︿￣)

Hinata-kun! ヾ(^▽^*))) it’s so nc that u txted me 2day! is there anything that u need? ≧ ﹏ ≦

* * *

On the other end of the line, Hajime cannot himself from snorting loudly. And in a split-second, his phone is placed on his lap, while he stare blankly at the teacher glaring at his direction. The teacher sighed and continued his discussion, then he also continued texting the girl.

* * *

**From:** Hinata-kun (* ￣︿￣)

 **To:** Chiaki (●’◡’●)

What’s with all the kaomojis? I never thought that you are the kind of person that is noisy over texts. Also, you spell like a kid.

* * *

**From:** Chiaki (●’◡’●)

 **To:** Hinata-kun (* ￣︿￣)

so rood Hinata-kun! Σ(っ °Д °;)っ y r u even txting me? 눈_눈 dont u have classes? (ﾟｰﾟ;

* * *

**From:** Hinata bully-kun (* ￣︿￣)

 **To:** Chiaki (●’◡’●)

I have classes. But it’s boring, and I’d rather text you than listen to theories of evolution. Anyways, can you do me a favor? I remember that you are classmates with the Ultimate Mechanic. Do you think he’ll mind if you film him while fixing your console? I just wanted to see the extent of the damage my asshole classmate did.

* * *

**From:** Chiaki (●’◡’●)

 **To:** Hinata bully-kun (* ￣︿￣)

（ФоФ)

HINATA-KUN SAID A BAD WORD VLKDNCKDCNDJV

* * *

**From:** Hinata bully-kun (* ￣︿￣)

 **To:** Chiaki (●’◡’●)

BRUH. THAT’S WHAT YOU NOTICED??

* * *

**From:** Chiaki (●’◡’●)

 **To:** Hinata bully-kun (* ￣︿￣)

Jk Hinata-kun! (｀ω´)

Im pretty sure he wont mind d(･∀･○)

ill send it to u asap! ☆=(ゝω･)/

* * *

**From:** Hinata bully-kun (* ￣︿￣)

 **To:** Chiaki (●’◡’●)

Thank you Nanami-san. I have stuff to do after school, I’m sorry that we cannot hangout then.

* * *

**From:** Chiaki (●’◡’●)

 **To:** Hinata bully-kun (* ￣︿￣)

Its ok Hinata-kun! +｡ﾟφ(ゝω・｀○)+｡ﾟ

see you tomorrow!! （’◇’）ゞ

* * *

**From:** Hinata bully-kun (* ￣︿￣)

 **To:** Chiaki (●’◡’●)

See you tomorrow, Nanami-san.

* * *

By the time Chiaki had finished her chat with Hinata-kun, a lot had happened around her. Nidai-san had won the arm-wrestling contest, and Owari-san is being cheered up by Hanamura-san with more meat. Mikan-chan is now with Koizumi-san and Saionji-san, looking at the pictures the former took. But what’s more important, is Souda-kun is back, and is being hounded by Ibuki-chan.

Chiaki made her way to the pair. And when she was in a decent distance, she could hear what they are talking about.

“ I told you again, and again Ibuki, I will not enhance your guitar’s amplifier! I’m not only doing this for myself, but for the greater good! “

“ But Kazuichi-channn!! Ibuki just wants to make sure that everyone in Japan will hear Ibuki’s music! “

“ That’s the problem! “ Chiaki can’t help herself, but let out a chuckle. The two turned their gaze to the short girl.

“ Chiaki-chan! Ibuki missed youuuu!!! “ The girl glomped at the other.

“ I just saw you this morning Ibuki-chan, but I miss you too… I guess. Ah. Souda-kun… my PSP…” Chiaki started, but Souda-kun finished for her.

“ Broken again huh? “ He said in a teasing smile. Chiaki just gave him a shy smile, and took the console from her bag, handing it over to the mechanic. The mechanic looked at the surface, the screen, the front, and back. After that he tried to turn it on, but when it didn’t, he looked at Chiaki.

“ The exterior doesn’t look bad… Maybe when you dropped it, something got loose inside. I’ll check, but if that’s the case, it’ll be a piece of cake. “ Souda-kun flashed her a confident grin. Once the other was seated, Chiaki hastily pulled out her phone.

“ Um… Souda-kun, do you mind if I film you fixing my PSP? “ The boy raised his eyebrow.

“ Sure… But what for? “

“ Actually… A friend of mine is the one who broke it. He just wanted to see the extent of the damage, I guess. “

“ Oh! Is that so? Don’t worry, I won’t mind. “ Souda-kun flashed her his pointy grin. But before Chiaki can thank him, someone called for her outside.

“ Nanami-san! Can you give me a minute? “ Yukizome-sensei peeked her head through the door frame.

Chiaki didn’t want to make Yukizome-sensei wait, but at the same time, she didn’t want to keep Souda-kun from fixing her PSP. In an impromptu decision, she passed her phone to Ibuki-chan.

“ Ibuki-chan, please record Souda-kun while fixing my PSP, can you do that? “ Ibuki-chan’s eyes sparkeled with determination.

“ Of course!! Ibuki will be the best camera man for Chiaki-chan! Don’t worry, Ibuki will properly record Kazuichi-chan!! “ With a last smile, Chiaki went to Yukizome-sensei.

“ Yukizome-sensei… “

“ Ah! Nanami-san! I just have something to inform you. It’s about Komaeda-kun… “ Chiaki’s eyes widen at that. As the class representative, she is updated of her classmate’s well-being. And Nagito-kun… is not well.

“ A-ah! I didn’t mean it like that Nanami-san! It’s actually good news! “ She relaxed at that.

“ Actually, his doctor called earlier. By next week, Komaeda-kun will be able to join us again. They have cleared him well enough to attend classes again. “ Yukizome-sensei looked happy announcing this to her. Chiaki also felt relieved. Nagito-kun is the most frail among all of them. Even if Mikan-chan is clumsy, Nagito-kun is frail, and at the same time… a little off. She cannot describe it, but something about Nagito-kun makes all of them empathetic to the frail boy.

“ I’m happy that he is well Yukizome-san. Please tell him to keep it easy. “ Yukizome-san smiled at her and gestured that she can go. Chiaki nodded, and went back inside the classroom. The first thing that she saw was Ibuki waving her phone at her face.

“ Ibuki did it Chiaki-chan!! “ Chiaki smiled and took her phone from the other.

“ Thank you Ibuki-chan. You did well. “ Ibuki smiled, and proceed to walk away, probably looking for another person to chat with. Closely behind, Souda-kun is also waving her PSP at her.

“ Here ‘ya go! I was right, something just got loose inside. Nothing that major. “ Chiaki gave him a soft ‘thank you’, and walked towards her desk.

* * *

**From:** Chiaki (●’◡’●)

 **To:** Hinata bully-kun (* ￣︿￣)

_[Video File Attached]_

here u go Hinata-kun! As promised! (｀ω´)

* * *

Chiaki didn’t wait for a reply, Hinata-kun is definitely listening to a lecture. She pulled out her Nantendo Gamegirl Advanced and proceeded to play Gala Omega until school ended.

She didn’t know that Souda-kun’s fixing abilities wasn’t the only thing shown in that video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon that chiaki uses kaomojis, uses shortcuts, and is noisier through texts
> 
> also, have u noticed my other ships?? hehe  
> and, its weird to call the u. imposter, imposter-kun. so mitarai-kun it is.  
> also!! nagito!! is!! mentioned!! ksdbcdjcaie
> 
> i also read this cute komahina fic where they are animals, and everyone is overprotective of nagito, knowing he's a weak bby.
> 
> here's the link to that fic! : https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084914


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a wednesday

_“ Kazuichi-channnn!! Say hi to the camera!! “_

_“ Ibuki quit playing around! Nanami-san will be sending this video to her friend! I don’t wanna look like an idiot… “_

_“ Awww!! Don’t worry! Kazuichi-chan looks super cool while he does his mechanic things!! “_

_“ S-Stop it! Geez… Anyways, Nanami-san’s PSP is done, you can stop filming… “_

_“ Aww… But Ibuki wanted to see Kazuichi-kun do more cool stuff… Hey! What’s that thingy that you’ve been working on since this morning?? “_

_“ Ah, this little baby? It’s a little self-project that I’m doing right now. I’m making little robot, but I still haven’t figured out what it does… I’ve been working of this for weeks, but so far it hasn’t functioned well. Here look at this part…”_

Hajime didn’t go to school the next day.

Chiaki didn’t know what to do. When she went to the fountain by lunch time, Hinata-kun wasn’t there. She waited there until the bell rung, and with a heavy heart, she went back to the classroom.

The 77th class noticed their class representative’s low spirits. The past two days, she was filled with nothing but light, and she even had a little skip with her steps. But today, she was as gloomy when she first entered the school. Mikan-chan slowly approached their low spirited friend.

“ U-Um… Chiaki-chan… Is something wrong? You seem a little somber than usual. “ Chiaki looked at her, and tried to reassure her that everything is alright, but then she remembered what Yukizome-sensei told her; properly communicating with her friends will make her feel better whenever she has troubles. That’s what friends are for. Chiaki gave her a soft smile.

“ Thank you Mikan-chan… It’s just that… My friend isn’t at our usual meeting spot earlier. I’m kind of worried that he hasn’t texted me about it… “ She said with a small pout.

“ By friend, you mean the person who kinda broke your console? “ Souda-kun said, now the whole class is interested in this mysterious friend.

“ It’s not Hinata-kun’s fault… His classmate smacked the console out of his hand while he was playing… and then his classmate stomped on it… “

“ Stomped on it?? Doesn’t that sound like bullying? “ Kuzuryu-kun was the one who spoke up. The others also looked like they agree with him.

“ Hinata-kun? What batch is he from? I’ve never heard of him before. “ Sonia-chan was the one who brought it up. Chiaki, looked a little hesitant to answer, but she just sighed and looked at her classmates.

“ He is not from the Main Course… He is a Reserve Course student. “

With that revelation, the whole class was silent. None of them really have anything against the Reserve Course. Kuzuryu-san’s sister, Natsumi-chan is there, along with Koizumi-san’s friend, Sato-san. But the academy is all about the segregation of the Main Course and the Reserve Course. And some of them is sick of it. They are all high school students, can talent dictate someone’s worth? All of them have somber looks on their faces, but Chiaki knows. Hinata-kun isn’t someone who needs pity, because she had seen what the boy can do.

“ Don’t worry about Hinata-kun… He is not someone you guys need to pity. I’m sure he can take care of himself, he’s stronger than he looks. “ Chiaki gave them a smile.

A cheery tune filled the room. Chiaki quickly pulled out her phone, it was Hinata-kun. She looked at her classmates, and they just gave her a worried look. She even saw Ibuki gesturing her to answer it. With a click, she placed her phone near her ear.

“ Hinata-kun? “ With that, the others cannot help but lean towards her, as if they are curious to hear the voice of Chiaki’s friend.

_“ Nanami-san! I’m really sorry! I… I just woke up…”_

After a few moments of silence, Chiaki cannot stop a laugh from bubbling out of her. She was laughing so hard that she didn’t even notice the incredulous looks that her classmates had given her. She wiped her eye.

“ You just woke up? I was practically worried nothing?? “ She laughed again along with her classmates this time.

“Hey dude! You made our class representative worry! “ Souda-kun teasingly shouted.

_“… Um… Who was that? “_ Hajime is still a little groggy, but he’s sure that he had heard this voice somewhere…Ah! The Ultimate Mechanic, Kazuichi Souda.

_“ Souda-san? Wha—Nanami-san, you told your classmates about me? “_ Hajime was pleased, but he wouldn’t say that out loud.

“ Of course I did. I want my friends to meet my new friend! Here, say hello to them! “ Chiaki place here phone on speaker and placed it on her desk. By then every single one of her friends have circled around her, and by everyone, EVERYONE. Even Ryota-kun is beside her, and not in front of his laptop. Hajime on the other line is a bit intimidated. These are Ultimates! How is he supposed to act??

_“ Um… Hi…My name Hajime Hinata, I’m from the Reserve Course. “_ Kuzuryu-san perked up at that.

“ Hajime Hinata? Then, do you know my sister? She’s Natsumi Kuzuryu. “ The other line was silent, as if Hajime-kun stopped to think.

_“ Ah, Natsumi? So you’re the Ultimate Yakuza right? “_ That should have been the last word he said. But Hajime being Hajime,

_“ You don’t sound like it. “_ The room’s temperature dropped a few degrees, most of them didn’t want to look at the yakuza. Chiaki moved to apologize on Hajime’s behalf—knowing that the boy didn’t mean it, but was blurting whatever first came in his mind. But before she can apologize, she heard the boy let out a hearty laugh.

“ That’s it! You are the same fucking Hajime that Natsumi talks about! You bastard, do I sound like a yakuza now that I pepper you with fucking curses? “ Everyone in the room, including Hajime on the other line just sweatdropped.

_“ Wait, Natsumi talks about me? We’re not even that close, at least that’s what I know. “_ Hajime was beyond confused. He and Natsumi had very limited interactions. With Hajime being a lone-wolf, and the girl being high-and-mighty, it’s rare for the two of them to interact with anyone, much less to each other.

“ Yeah. My sister keeps on babbling about this smart student in her class. She said that this kid named ‘Hajime Hinata’ is topping their exams left and right, and that she’s sure that he can top anyone from the Main Course. But she also told me that he’s good at sports, and can deliver a mean punch. Also, some girls saw his body while he was changing in the locker rooms, he’s apparently packed—“

_“They saw WHAT?? WHAT THE FUCK?? Not cool guys! “_

“ I always knew that Hinata-kun is smart, but I didn’t know you are THAT smart. I mean yeah, you beat me at my video game bu—“ Once Chiaki says that, the whole class was flabbergasted.

“ HE WHAT?? “ They couldn’t believe what they just heard! Chiaki, THE Ultimate Gamer, was beaten, in a freaking, VIDEO GAME, by a RESERVE COURSE STUDENT. How did that happen??

“ Yo, you have some explaining to do mister. “

The rest of the school day was spent just like that. Even if Hajime was on the other lime, kilometers away from them, and the 77th class not knowing what he looked like, he felt more than welcome. This is the one time that Hajime wishes that he has a talent, then maybe, just maybe… He can be with these people everyday.

What the class didn’t notice, is that Yukizome was watching from the door frame. The whole time, the whole conversation, she was there. Looks like another person met Hajime that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like my chapters are so short?  
> but my brain just stops writing when it reaches 1k hbvirvd  
> Should I make them longer?  
> also, buff hajiji is canon. i mean not buff-buff, like nekomaru buff. but he does have muscles.
> 
> cookie points to those who can find out why hajime woke up late HAHAHAHA


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes the cookie points~~
> 
> ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ 🍪
> 
> y'all know who you are HAHAHAHA

Chiaki is still half asleep when she went to the fountain the next morning. While dorms exist in the academy, they are exclusive to the Main Course teachers and students. While Hajime is most likely on his way to school, Chiaki on the other hand, is still asleep. Her classrooms are just a few minutes away her room anyways, so why wake up early?

When she arrived, Hajime is already there, a blob of pink wrapping was beside him, and a huge roll of paper in his hand. She walked briskly towards the other, her hand waving.

“ Hinata-kun! “ Even when she shouted her voice is still soft, but it was enough to grab the other’s attention. Hajime looked at her with a soft smile, his face lightly shone under the soft gleam of the sun. But he straightened up, and she couldn’t discern the emotion that passed his eyes.

“ Nanami-san, good morning. “ He was stiff, so different from the phone call that they had yesterday. Chiaki frowned a little, and punched his shoulder.

“ Stop being so stiff Hinata-kun, it makes me think that the whole phone conversation yesterday didn’t happen. “ She then patted the spot she punched.

“ If you are thinking about what people would say about you being buddy-buddy with some Ultimates, don’t mind them. I assure you that the whole 77th class thinks highly of you. No need to worry. “ Hajime’s cheeks flushed a bit.

So this is how it feels to have friends…

“ A-Ahem! Anyways… Here you go Nanami—“ Before he could even continue, Chiaki stopped him.

“ Just call me Chiaki, Hinata-kun. Didn’t Souda-kun already asked you to call him by his first name? Or are you already replacing me as your best friend?? “

“ O-Of course not why w—nevermind, just take this! “ He said while shoving the pink bunch to her.

“ Nah, call me by my first name first Hinata-kun. “

“ N-Nanami-san—“

“ Hajime. “ When that left Chiaki’s lips, silence engulfed the two of them. Their cheeks were both flushed, but it can be easily faulted to the cold breeze of the early morning. Hajime opened his mouth, but when no sound was made, he closed them again. By now, the other had noticed his hesitation and stared at him flustered but reassuring. He found himself wanting to give her what she wanted.

“ Chiaki…”

They are flustered—well flustered is an understatement.

“ A-Ahem…! “ The sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. Whipping their heads towards the sound, and there they saw a woman with orange hair, wearing a blue suit and skirt combo, along with a white frilly apron.

“ Yukizome-sensei…”

“ S-Sensei? “ Hajime was stuttering, why? Well… He may or may not just assumed that the Main Course didn’t have any teachers… Will you blame him? It’s not like the the Ultimates study Mathematics and other normal subjects like those in the Reserve Department…

“ Nanami-san! I was worried when didn’t go to the classroom! Come on, classes are about to start! “ Chiaki nodded, but before she could say goodbye to Hajime, the pink blob was shoved to her face.

“ Here take this Chiaki…To be honest… You are my first friend, so I thought that I could give you something that I learned. But since that talk through the phone yesterday… I just decided to make this for everyone. Thank you…I guess…” He gently deposited the blob to her arms. It felt squishy, but at a certain point, something was firmer inside.

“ Ah… And this. “ It was the roll of paper.

“ Give this to Kazuichi for me. But remember Chiaki… “ Hajime gripped her shoulders, staring directly at her eyes.

“ Never. And I mean, **NEVER** , let Kazuichi touch this gift, until he thoroughly reads what’s written in the paper. Okay? “ She was taken aback, but all she could do was nod. With a smile, Hajime waved her goodbye, and started walking towards the Reserve Department. She turned and walked to her teacher, who saw everything that happened.

While walking on the opposite direction, Yukizome cannot hold her curiosity back any longer.

“ Who was that boy Nanami-san? Your boyfriend~~? “ The gamer flushed at that.

“ N-No! He is a friend! Just a friend!! “

“ Eh? A friend? How did you guys meet? Isn’t he a Reserve Course Student? “

“ I bumped at him while I was playing a game. And then after that, we just became closer, I guess…”

“ Isn’t that amazing?! You used your talent to make friends! See, there will be people that will have the same likes as you. Just remember to not beat them at games too much~ “ Chiaki smiled at this.

“ I don’t think that’s possible with Hajime. “

“ Why is that? “ The both of them halted their steps, now facing each other.

“ He will probably beat me first. Hajime Hinata is the first person to ever beat me in time. Maybe next time I’ll ask him if he can beat my high score in Gala Omega. “ After flashing her teacher a smile, she turned forwards and continued on walking. The teacher on the other hand was shocked, but at the same time, amazed. By what she saw yesterday, maybe having another student in class wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

By the time the both of them arrived inside of their classroom, Chiaki was softly panting. Whatever is inside the bag is a bit heavy. She initially thought that it’s a stuff toy, but now she’s thinking twice with how heavy it is. Once the door was opened, everyone’s eyes was directed at her, and then, the pink blob.

“ Good Morning Chiaki-chan! Chisa-chan! “ Ibuki was the first person to see them, immediately going closer to the people who just came in.

“ G-Good Morning Ibuki-chan… ”

“ Good Morning Mioda-san. “ The two of them smiled at the other, but Chiaki more like grimaced. Ibuki smiled in return, and immediately noticed Chiaki’s grimace. She wondered for a bit, and shifted her gaze towards what ever is in the gamer’s hand.

“ Are you okay Chiaki-chan? Is it heavy? Ibuki can carry it for you! “ Chiaki who was still a little out of breath, just nodded and pointed at her desk. Ibuki took the pink blob from the other’s hand, noting that it was indeed a little heavy. Ibuki made her way to Chiaki’s desk, while the other is slowly following her. Once she set the blob down on the other’s desk, the others started to flood around the pink-haired girl.

“ What’s with the gift Chiaki-chan? Did you get a boyfriend?~ Well tell him his wrapping sucks! “ Saionji snidely said at the side. Mahiru then flicked the younger at her forehead. Chiaki just shook her head.

“ It’s from Hajime. He told me that he made this for us. “ There are some people that gave her knowing glances, but she didn’t mind them.

“ Really?? My soul bro made it?? Then let’s go open it!! “ But before Kazuichi can even touch it, Chiaki immediately shoved the roll of paper that Hajime gave her.

“ Before you can touch it, Hajime told me to give this to you. And according to him, ‘ **NEVER** , let Kazuichi touch this gift, until he thoroughly reads what’s written in the paper ‘. I’m just following his orders. And don’t worry Souda-kun, I will not open it until you’re done. It’s for all of us, so we should all see what’s inside at the same time. “ Kazuichi grumbled a little, and took the paper. Once the paper was unfurled, Kazuichi’s eyes widened. Sonia— who was beside him took notice of this.

“ Souda… Are you alright? “ The mechanic took a while to answer.

“ I-It’s! T-This is a blueprint! A detailed one at that! “ He flipped the paper so that everyone could see. What they was a mechanism that they can’t quite understand. Although there are labels on the side, they aren’t the Ultimate Mechanic. They can’t really decipher what is shown, but they don’t know how to ask the excited mechanic.

“ U-um… Souda-kun… W-What is it s-supposed to be…? “ Bless your sweet soul Mikan.

“ It’s a robot of course! A robot! “ While the boy was waving the paper around—as if to emphasize it being a robot—a piece of paper fluttered down, landing near Ibuki’s feet.

“ Hmm?? What is this?? ‘ Kazuichi, **DO NOT** disassemble Usami ‘. Usami? “ When those words left her lips, the pink blob twitched, making everyone turn to it.

“ Um… Did the gift just move?? “

“ I-I saw i-it too!! “

When the panic and shouting started, the rustling inside of the wrapper became more evident.

“ W-What the fuck?? I think it’s trying to get out! “

“ Open it Chiaki-chan! “

Chiaki immediately ripped the wrapping. And once she ripped enough, something jumped out making everyone jump a little.

“ Love! Love! “ A childish voice erupted inside of the room. Everyone looked around, until their gaze landed on a rabbit on the floor.

“ I-Is that the robot Hajime made for us? “ Nobody knows who asked, but before anyone could answer, the rabbit-robot talked again.

“ No! I am a squeezably soft stuffed animal. Magical Miracle Girl ★ Usami…A.K.A. Usami! I may not look like it, but I am your squeezably soft teacher. Nice to meet you all! "

“ T-Teacher?! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really trying to make longer chapters kjbskjsvs  
> but I keep stopping at 1k words huhuhu  
> ALSO  
> thanks for the kudos and comments huehuehue  
> i'm really happy that you enjoy this fic!~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robot talk, even if i know nothing about robots. uwu

**From:** Chiaki (●’◡’●)

 **To:** Hajime (* ￣︿￣)

HAJIME!!!!!111!!

YUKIZOME-SENSEI IS HAVING AN ANEURYSMSLNFRV\ Σ(°△°|||)︴

WHY IS USAMI ONLY REPEATING THE SAME SENTENCE OVER AND OVER AGAIN????

ALSO!!!!1!!!

WDYM BY TEACHER???? YUKIZOME-SENSEI IS NOT AMUSED HAJIME!!!!!

SHE WANTS TO HAVE A PROPER CONVERSATION WITH USAMI!!! SHE WANTS TO STAY AS THE MAIN TEACHER?!!!

_[Video File Attached]_

_[ Video Description: Chisa and Usami is in front of each other, the human is glaring at the robot. While she shouts at the robot reasons why she cannot be the teacher, the robot only says the same line over and over again. There are laughter that can be heard around them. But the loudest is Kazuichi and Ibuki’s. ]_

_[ Chisa: You cannot be the teacher. I AM the teacher!_

_Usami: No! I am a squeezably soft stuffed animal. Magical Miracle Girl_ _★_ _Usami…A.K.A. Usami! I may not look like it, but I am your squeezably soft teacher. Nice to meet you all!_

_Chisa: LISTEN TO ME RABBIT! YOU CANNOT BE THE TEACHER! THAT’S MY JOB!!_

_Usami: No! I am a squeezably soft stuffed animal. Magical Miracle Girl_ _★_ _Usami…A.K.A. Usami! I may not look like it, but I am your squeezably soft teacher. Nice to meet you all!_

_Chisa: Alright you little— ]_

* * *

**From:** Hajime (* ￣︿￣)

 **To:** Chiaki (●’◡’●)

Usami isn’t complete yet…She doesn’t have a fully independent brain. So currently, she only has a set of pre-installed responses. So please tell Yukizome-sensei that it’s currently impossible to hold a normal conversation with Usami.

Also… I didn’t know that the Main Course has a teacher you know!

Say sorry to Yukizome-sensei for me…

* * *

Chiaki cannot help but chuckle at the message. She raised her head, and stared at her teacher who is still arguing with the robot.

“ Yukizome-sensei! Please stop arguing with Usami. Hajime said that talking to Usami is useless because she isn’t completed yet. “ Chisa stopped bantering with the robot, and instead looked at Chiaki.

“What do you mean it isn’t finished yet? It looks finished to me…”

“ Usami doesn’t have an independent brain yet… That’s what Hajime told me atleast. “

“ Ah! So meaning, Usami doesn’t have an AI yet. “ Kazuichi said as he continued to stare at the blueprint Hajime gave him.

“ A-AI…? Artificial Intelligence r-right? W-What difference c-can it do t-to U-Usami…? “

“ Ah…I’m not really the one you should ask about that, but… I’ve seen a few robots here and there when doing repairs. All I know that if a robot has an advanced AI, they are capable of learning and adapting to different situations. So I think…if Hajime will be able to create an AI for Usami…It can definitely learn how to be and act like a teacher! “

“ Hey! Are you guys replacing me??! Such bad students!! “ Chisa pouted at her students, making them laugh. She slowly let go of the pout and smiled softly at her students. Ah…the joy of being the teacher of these troublemakers. How wonderful would it be to have another student.

“ Alright, alright! Let’s start the day shall we? “

“ Let's keep up the pace and all do our best to peacefully enjoy this heart-throbbing school year! Love! Love! ”

* * *

By lunch time, Chiaki, along with Kazuichi, went to see Hajime. Chiaki is currently walking hand-in-hand with Usami, while Kazuichi is following the two of them.

“ Wow…I’ve never walked around this area before… How did you end up here anyways Nanami-san? “ Kazuichi walked faster in order to walk beside the other.

“ I was playing while walking around. When I bumped into Hajime… I was just here. “ The other just stared at her. And a moment later, a smirk bloomed on his face.

“ Hmm… So you and Hajime… What’s up? “ Chiaki flushed at that.

“ N-Nothing is up! We are just friends! “

“ Uh huh… What ever you say Nanami-san.~ “ Chiaki pouted at the other. But before she can retort back, someone called them over.

“ Chiaki! Ah! You must be Kazuichi! “ Hajime was waving in front of the fountain. Upon seeing him, the two ultimates briskly walked towards him—with Chiaki making sure not to pull the robot too harshly. When they reached the boy, the robot walked infront of Hajime. Hajime smiled patting Usami’s head. After that he reached for Kazuichi’s hand to shake it. But the other just smile at him and gave him a firm pat and a squeeze at his shoulder.

“ Nice to finally see you in person, soul friend! “ Hajime froze a bit. So far, Chiaki was the only friend that he has, but with this boy calling him his soul friend? That just warmed his heart.

_‘ Another friend huh? Good for you Hajime. ‘_

“ Yeah, It’s nice to see you too Kazuichi. “ He gave the other a smile, and directed his gaze to the robot in front of him.

“ Usami, report. “

“ Yes! The 77th class has fifteen students with one adult. All of them have been recorded in the database! Puhuhu! I know all of them! I remember all of my students! Love! Love! “ Usami said in a joyful tone, making Chiaki and Kazuichi surprised.

“ Bro, I thought that Usami doesn’t have an advanced AI? How can she do that?? “ Kazuichi gushed, and started to reach over to the robot. But before he could even touch the robot, Hajime smacked his hand away.

“ Usami isn’t complete, but she isn’t exactly dumb. As I said, she only runs on pre-installed responses. So any conversation that isn’t included in those, are gonna be left unanswered, or as what happened earlier, she will try and reuse her existing responses. She doesn’t exactly knows what it means, so she just uses some context clues. I guess the word ‘teacher’ will trigger her to respond—“

“ No! I am a squeezably soft stuffed animal. Magical Miracle Girl ★ Usami…A.K.A. Usami! I may not look like it, but I am your squeezably soft teacher. Nice to meet you all! “ The three of them stared at the robot. After a while of silence, Chiaki cannot help but chuckle.

“ I see! Usami is definitely as smart as Hajime. “ Chiaki patted the robot’s head just like how Hajime did earlier. The boy blushed and averted his gaze from the cute scenario that is currently happening in front of him. Kazuichi noticed this and smugly smirked at the two.

The three of them chatted for a bit more, until Kazuichi remembered something.

“ Hey bro, how were you able to make Usami? Are you actually a mechanic like me?? “ He excitedly asked the other. That would explain why Hajime was in the Reserve Course, because he was in the Main Course! But Hajime just shook his head at the other.

“ Nah. Remember that video I asked Chiaki film? Ibuki also filmed that part where you are showing that robot that you have been making for awhile. I just thought that what you’re doing looked cool and challenging, like a puzzle. I have parts at home, so I thought why not. “

“ Seriously?? You made a whole robot out of that?? “

“ Not only that. I also made my own research, especially with the programming. I found this blog reviewing about the AI system that a guy named Chihiro Fujisaki created. Alter Ego was it? I tried to search and replicate it for Usami, but obviously it’s not published online. “

“ So how were you able to make an AI for Usami? “ Chiaki asked him with bright eyes. Hajime smiled sheepishly, a little hesitant to answer.

“ I… may or may have not found a Fujisaki wannabe that is more than eager to flaunt his work around. Though Fujisaki’s Alter Ego is still the standard, but atleast I got Usami up and working with less than twenty-four hours of working. If I can just atleast have a peek with their script, even just ten minutes, I might just create Usami the needed advancements to act like a teacher…“ The mechanic’s eyes are bulging. A whole robot, with fully functioning mechanism, and an average AI in less than twenty-four hours?? Chiaki did say that Hajime was smart, but he never thought that he is this smart!! But before Kazuichi can comment, Chiaki took the opportunity to talk to Hajime.

“ Um Hajime, Usami said that her database already has fifteen students and an adult right? “

“ Yep, right Usami? “

“ Yes! The 77th class has fifteen students with one adult. All of them have been recorded in the database! Puhuhu! I know all of them! I remember all of my students! Love! Love! “ Usami said in a joyful tone. Ah she doesn’t have that much variety in her responses huh?

“ Is there anything wrong with that? I do know that Usami works on an average AI, but I doubt she will neglect a student from your class. I programmed her to acknowledge the people around her when she is first opened, and label them as the 77th class. “

“ Ah, nothing is wrong with Usami. It’s just that we have a classmate that have been absent for a month now. I just want Usami to know him too. He is part of our class anyways. “

“ Ah! You mean Nagito? Yeah, so far I think everyone from our class already knows Hajime. But with Nagito in the hospital…We haven’t had the chance to introduce them. ” Hajime tapped his chin, suddenly interested with this 16th student.

“ You can add him in the database. Usami just needs an image, a whole body shot if available, and also a full name. “ Chiaki nodded and pulled out her phone. After awhile of swiping, she settled on a photo of Nagito staring at the mountain of soda that the vending machine dispensed, with a sheepish smile in his face. Once Hajime saw it, his eyes immediately zeroed on the guy's ~~cute~~ face. This Nagito looked like he’s used to this. There is no panic in his face, no shock, no nothing. Just…normal. Well not normal in this situation. Hajime can’t help but chuckle, a mountain of sodas for the price of one.

_‘ Was that good luck? Or a horrible one? I wonder. ‘_

Chiaki showed her phone to Usami, making sure that the robot can see the picture clearly.

“ Usami, this is Nagito Komaeda. He is also part of the 77th class, but he’s been confined at the hospital for a month now. Next week, he will be back though…Remember him okay? “ Usami was still staring at the photo. After a while,

“ Okay! Nagito Komaeda! Puhuhu! I have another student! Love! Love! “

“ Alright, let’s see if the database has been updated… Usami, report. “

“ Yes! The 77th class has sixteen students with one adult. All of them have been recorded in the database! Puhuhu! I know all of them! I remember all of my students! Love! Love! “ Usami said in a joyful tone. Hajime smiled, patting the robot’s head as if it was a child. Chiaki cannot help herself from snapping a picture, she’s definitely going to show these to the others.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The three stood up, and began saying their goodbyes.

“ Usami, be the best teacher for the 77th class, okay? “

“ Yes! Hinata-san! Love! Love! “

Kazuichi, Chiaki, and Usami started to walk away, but Hajime called out to them at the last minute.

“ Yes Hajime? “

“ I’ll be spending the whole weekend probably stuck inside my room. If you do text me, I probably wouldn’t be able to reply. “ Chiaki pouted at this, and Hajime just smirked at her.

“ What? You’ll miss me that much? Don’t worry I won’t forget you. “ The other’s face flushed, and she just stuck her tongue. She stomped away from Hajime, still hand-in-hand with Usami. Kazuichi chuckled while waving goodbye to the other boy.

* * *

_“ Did you know?? My soul friend made Usami in less than twenty-four hours?? So amazing right??! “_

_“ Less than twenty-four hours??? That’s impossible! Maybe he’s lying to you, you idiots! “_

_“ Usami, who created you? “_

_“ I am created by Hajime Hinata-san! I am created to be a pseudo-teacher for the 77 th class! Love! Love! “_

_“ Pseudo-teacher? “_

_“ Hajime thought that the Main Course didn’t have homeroom teachers… ”_

_“ That absolutely sounds like Hinata-san! “_

* * *

_“ Yes. I am telling the truth. “_

_“ I believe that a student from the Reserve Course has a talent worthy of the Main Course. “_

_“ Yes… I know that we do not give out exams, but—yes…I understand. “_

_“ But I also believe that this kid wasn’t able to fully show off his talent! “_

_“ Please…Give this child the chance to shine…I-I believe that... the hope inside him... is greater than I've ever seen ”_

_“ R-Really?! T-Thank you so much! “_

_“ Their name…? “_

_“ … “_

_“ Hajime Hinata. “_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yieeeee  
> i love usami, i just don't understand why people hate her so much...  
> i get that shes annoying them, but shes trying her best (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
> also cute hajiji (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)  
> daddy hajiji hehe  
> ALSO NAGITO HAHAHA
> 
> *i finally wrote more than 1k words! ☆⌒(≧▽° ) *


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exams pt.1

The weekends were spent with Hajime locked inside his room. Even if he was so sure that the exams will be same as usual, the nagging feeling behind his head was telling him otherwise. The feeling was making him anxious, but at the same time…excited. As if it’s making him anticipate something new. Something worthwhile. Something… not boring.

_‘ It wouldn’t hurt to brush up on my studies right? ‘_ Brush up he said, but he ended up learning beyond his level anyways.

That’s how the weekend passed. Hours spent on learning, and relearning various topics, and little to no sleep. And by Monday, the bags underneath his eyes are more than ready to move out. But as he walked towards the building, there is a not-so-obvious spring in his step. He texted Chiaki the day before that he would be busy the whole day because of the exams, meaning they wouldn’t be able to meet during the breaks.

When he arrived at the exam room, he immediately went to the chair that was assigned to him. The room was still barely occupied, loud chattering filled the room as they waited for the proctor that will conduct the examination. So Hajime did what generic protagonists do, stare out the window.

_‘ Something tells me that something will happen today… Will it rain? Will the exams be cancelled? Or—“_

His train of thought was abruptly halted when a thud was heard. When he looked up, Not only was there a teacher at his face but a thick book on his desk. He didn’t even notice that the room was silent, nor the students were all seated in their respective chairs. The teacher tapped at the thick book and walked away. Hajime looked down at the book, staring at the title written in English.

“ International College Level Reviewer “

“ Alright everyone, there’s still fifteen minutes before we start. Use this time to go through your lessons again—if you want to pass that is. “ This is it. Something is off, but so right. Hajime flipped through the book, he only has fifteen minutes to look through the contents of this book anyways, better make each second count. Most of the contents are written in English, but upon reading further, the contents are just the same with what he learned and relearned last weekends with only a few new topics. After Hajime browsed through the contents that he didn’t know, he closed the large book and stared out the window with ten more minutes to spare. The teacher in front raised a brow at his actions and sighed, writing something on a clipboard. But other than that, the teacher just let him be. He was a bit disappointed. His guts made him excited for nothing! But that can’t be it… His guts never led him astray before. Every single feeling, be it nagging, excitement, or fear, all of them are spot on.

_‘ Patience Hajime… Patience. ‘_

“ Alright everyone, time’s up. Keep your things. Settle down, I’ll be passing the papers around. Once you receive your paper, place it on your desk facing down. We will all take the exam simultaneously. “ The teacher places an answer sheet, along with a booklet on everyone’s desks. But when the teacher got to Hajime’s desk, they placed a thicker booklet with five different answer sheets. And with Hajime being the good boy he is, no matter how curious he is, he didn’t take a peek at the booklet. He’s trying his best not to, trust me.

“ You all have exactly two hours to answer everything in the booklet. You may start…now. “ He immediately flipped through the pages, noting that most of the questions are written in English.

* * *

Ten minutes in the examination, there are some people staring at Hajime. They wondered why he isn’t done with the exam yet, and why he has five answer sheets with him. Usually, he can finish an exam way faster than everyone else. Mostly because the exams are short, and the topics are easy (for him atleast…).

Hajime is currently having a hard time with half of the questions being written in English. He can definitely use context clues and the few words that he actually understands. But he wouldn’t let himself do things half-assed. So he raised his hand, and called the teacher.

“ May I use an English-Japanese dictionary? I can’t answer these without knowing what its asking me. “ The teacher wrote something on a nearby clipboard, and approached Hajime with a booklet at hand. It’s a dictionary. And on the cover was a post-it note saying his full name. As much as Hajime wants to think about it. He is getting ridiculously frustrated of all the time he’s wasting not answering the exams. With the dictionary in one hand, and the questionnaire and answer sheet placed in his desk. Hajime Hinata started with what may be the exam that will change his life.

_‘ Thirty minutes Hajime. Any longer than that is a dumb-ass bitch. ‘_

Here comes the nagging feeling in his head. Mocking him. Challenging him. Keeping his excitement running. He smirked to himself.

_‘ Try me bitch. Make it twenty-five, with a perfect score. ‘_

Hajime Hinata finished the exam at exactly twenty-two minutes. That record most definitely made it’s was to the teacher’s clipboard.

* * *

On the second day of exams, he was stopped by a blonde man in front of the examination room. He hasn’t seen him anywhere, he is a complete stranger to Hajime’s eyes.

“ Hajime Hinata-san? “ The man smiled at him. But Hajime can see it. His eyes are calculating, subtly analyzing Hajime’s whole being. His physic may be lax, but the way the other never meets his eyes, says a lot that he doesn’t want to be here.

“ You don’t want to be here. You think this is a waste of time. “ Damn Hajime’s big mouth. He just sighed, not noticing the slight surprise in the man’s eyes.

“ Please stop analyzing me, it’s a bit unnerving. If you don’t need anything, I’ll be going. I still have an examination to go through. “ He gave the man a bow, and tried to enter the room. But before he can even grab the door knob, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He whipped his head towards the now grinning man.

“ That’s what I’m here for. An examination. Just for you Hinata-san. “

What Hajime didn’t know, it was the last time he will be stepping inside the Reserve Course Department.

* * *

_BONUS:_

Hajime is currently working on his fifth, and final exam—Mathematics, when the teacher stepped out for awhile. Now everyone is openly staring at him. If you have a social life— with of course, gossipy friends—you definitely know a Reserve Course student named Hajime Hinata who tops every single subject. It is well known that he can finish two exams within minutes. The only time he took longer than minutes, was the time the exam had an error in the equation. He literally spent five minutes on that problem, until he finally realized that the equation had an error, and proceeded to slam his head on his desk. Such a weirdo.

Hajime didn’t mind all the stares. He has more important things to do. Thankfully the examination was written in Japanese, finally letting his left hand unoccupied. But the people beside him can see that his left hand was tapping against the desk in a rhythmic pattern. Is he playing…a piano of something? The student that has taken the role of being the person who always mocks Hajime also noticed that it was taking the boy longer than normal to complete the examination.

“ What’s wrong Hinata? Finally turned dumber? “

_Tap tap tap… tap…tap tap…_

“ Or is it because you started hanging out with ultimates? Maybe you feel superior than us that you won’t even bother taking this test, huh? “

_Tap tap…tap…tap tap tap… tap… tap tap tap tap tap tap… tap_

“ You ain’t answering me huh?? Is that how lowly you think of me?? Remember…As long as the two of us is in the same department, YOU ARE IN MY LEVEL!! “

_Tap tap…tap…tap tap tap… tap… tap tap tap tap tap tap… tap…tap tap tap… tap…tap tap… tap tap tap… tap tap…tap…tap… tap…tap tap tap… tap…tap tap… tap tap tap tap tap tap…tap_

“ STOP THE TAP, TAP, TAPPING!! “

Hajime sighed, this guy just has to open his mouth right when he’s about to finish.

“ Shut up will you? I’m doing math. Your blabbering is making it harder to think. “

“ Hmph! Math?? Have you really lost it?? We don’t have any math today! “

“ Well I do. “

“ You are lying, are you saying that you are special?? Well let me te—“ Hajime glared at the student, his eyes basically showing spite.

“ Can you shut up? I just want to be finished with this shit. This is my fifth exam of the day, and I’m getting a bit cranky. I am **_thiiiiiiis_** close to punching someone. Shut up and leave me alone, _nitwit_. “ Hehe he learned that from the dictionary that was given to him.

_Tap tap tap… tap…tap tap…tap_

As the teacher entered the room again, Hajime raised his papers, signaling that he is done.

_‘ How was that? Exactly twenty-two minutes. Shorter than expected. ‘_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo!! 2 chaps in one day hehe  
> i was so excited for this chapter ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡  
> i actually wrote this before chapter 6 hehe  
> that's how excited i was! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆  
> hajiji is getting closer and closer to being a certified bamf!  
> i wonder what's with all the tapping about~~ (¬‿¬ )
> 
> Also, Hajime's being exaggerated a bit, and leans in on being not believable.  
> but imagine being a highschool-college student, answering a 1st grade exam.  
> That's kinda how i portray Hajiji.
> 
> ALSO!!  
> THANKS CHUU FOR THE KUDOSSSS HUHUHU IM SO HAPPYYYY (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)  
> I HOPE YOU ARE LOVING THIS AU AS I AM LOVING ITTT JSVKJVSRV  
> THANKS CHUUU FOR THE SUPPORTTT HUHUHU (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exam pt.2

Hajime was clutching his school bag as he followed the man in front of him. He is suspicious of the him, aware that he has never met the man before, but at the same time, nothing really screamed danger. So he continued following the man with an uncomfortable feeling.

Due to him being so focused with the discomfort, he didn’t even notice the fact that they had passed the fountain and is headed to the Main Course building. The only time he noticed, is when something bumped into him—well, someone. The person has white fluffy hair, and was a bit taller than him. A boy… With a lanky build. His skin is overly pale, with his eyes a bit dull and lidded, heavy eye bags underneath them. But the brown uniform made Hajime’s eyes widen. He looked up and for the first time that morning, noticed his surroundings.

He is inside the main Course building. INSIDE the building. Not just in front, or outside… But inside. If only he wasn’t in public and in front of a ~~cute~~ Ultimate…Hajime would admittedly let out a few tears. The boy’s incredulous stare went unnoticed by Hajime. When the boy opened his mouth, as if to reprimand the presence of a Reserve Course student in the Main Course, the blonde man cleared his throat. Both boys looked at him.

“ Ah, Komaeda-san! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. Are you feeling better now? “ The man smiled at the boy, while the boy softly smiled in return.

“ Indeed Kizakura-san, it’s been a while. And yes…The doctor told me that I am well enough to return to the dorms and attend classes, but I still need to limit myself. “ The boy gave the man a sheepish smile. Hm… Kizakura-san… Atleast Hajime has a name for the blonde man. And the boy is apparently Komaeda—

“ Komaeda? Nagito Komaeda? You’re part of the 77th class right? “ Hajime asked with an excited tone. He remembers that white fluffy hair, and that face. Nothing beats seeing people face-to-face. The boy just looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“ Yes. I am. But how did you know that. Does news fly that fast to the Reserve course? “ Even with that cute face, his voice was snarky as shit. Hajime knows that the boy is being rude. But Hajime didn’t really mind…? He is actually amused. The boy looked like a chill, soft, and friendly person. But his words do bite. Hajime just looked at him blankly, before flashing the other a small smirk. Nagito’s cheeks flushed a little, but his eyebrows furrowed more. He looked away from Hajime and walked away. Hajime looked at the teacher, but he just shrugged at him.

“ Come on Hinata-san. You have an examination to go through. “

* * *

Hajime was taken to a gymnasium. There was a long table that has four people on it. In the middle was Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster. He hasn’t seen the headmaster personally. He only saw photos online. Two men that he doesn’t recognize are on either side of the headmaster. And on the ends, Chiaki’s teacher was seated, and the blonde man was on the other side. There was a single chair and a table infront of them, with a stack of… something hidden underneath a white cloth.

“ Hajime Hinata, right? “ The headmaster’s voice boomed inside the silent gymnasium.

“ Yes sir. “ The man smiled at him. A bit forced if you ask Hajime.

“Please take a sit Hajime-kun. “ Hajime took a seat on the chair, placing his bag beside him.

“ So Hajime-kun do you know why you are here? “

“ Well… Kizakura-san insists that I am here for an examination. But the Main Course doesn’t have one right? Atleast, that’s why I know. “ The headmaster straightened up, and his face turned serious.

“ The only examinations that the Main Course has is an annual assessment to test if the students have either retained or, improved in their talents. But for entrance exams, there are none in history… until now that is. “ Hajime’s eyes widen at that.

“ Until now…? What do you mean? “

_‘ I-Is this…What I think it is…? ‘_

“ We were told by Yukizome-san here about all the things you have done for her class. She believes that you deserve to be part of the Main Course, but frankly, I am in doubt Hajime-kun. “ He felt his heart stop at that.

“ I do not have any proof. You don’t have any records that is really eye catching. Yes you are a scholar, a smart one at that, but there are hundreds of student who are like you all-over Japan. And we still haven’t gotten your exam from yesterday, so, so far, you are a normal student in our eyes. “ Hajime’s heart dropped deeper at every word.

“ But…If what Yukizome-san claims is true, and you do have a talent. Then it is our loss if we let you go. “ Hajime looked up at the man, his heart calming down once he saw a softer smile in the other’s face.

“T-Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity… And t-thank you Yukizome-san for noticing me. “He faced the woman at the end of the table. Hajime is more than grateful for her. The woman smiled at him.

“ No problem Hinata-san… Just promise me that Usami will not aim to overtake my job. “ The woman’s tone was playful, making Hajime’s nerves fully calm down. He let out a chuckle, while the people on the long table looked at them confused.

“ Usami? And why is she a threat to Chisa’s job? “ The blonde man—Kizakura asked with a confused look.

“ Ah! Usami is a robot Hinata-san made! She keeps on claiming that she is the teacher of my class though…” She answered with a huff. Hajime chuckled at her response.

“ I apologize Yukizome-san. I did not know that the Main Course has a teacher… But don’t worry! Once I can learn and create a better AI program, I can set Usami to work beside you instead. “ The headmaster looked at him with curiosity.

“ And this Usami robot that we are talking about, where is it? “ Jin Kirigiri started to interrogate.

“ Ah, Usami is with the 77th class. I told her that she will be staying with them. “ Hajime felt that he was being slowly dissected carefully. As much as it’s unnerving, but if this is really a test, he needs to suck it up.

“ How did you built it? Did you have any help? Did the Ultimate Mechanic help you? “

“ No, but he did unknowingly shown me how robots work. “

“ Unknowingly? “ This time one of the men beside the headmaster asked.

“ Yes…his classmate filmed him fixing something for me, well for my friend, but after that his classmate asked him about the robot that he had been working with. Not knowing that the classmate was still filming, and the video was sent to me. So, technically, he did help me by showing how the mechanisms work, but when it comes to the hands-on building, it was all me. “ Hajime looked at the headmaster. He was definitely telling the truth; he just needs them to believe it. The headmaster nodded a little bit, as if finally digesting the information.

“ Well, then. How about the brain? How did you do it. “

“ Research. With everything that I can, I tried looking for an AI program that I can learn, and manipulate for Usami. I saw that Chihiro Fujisaki’s Alter Ego will be the best in the field, but of course its not available for the public. So I just settled for a Fujisaki wannabe. The program works, but I want Alter Ego. The standard is Alter Ego. If its not it, then it sucks. “

“ So, if we provide you all the tools you need, along with Chihiro Fujisaki… Can you create Usami a better brain right in front of us? “ The man offered

“ In reality, all I need is the script. No need to bother Fujisaki-san. But yes. I can. “ He said in a confident tone. The headmaster smiled, and looked at Yukizome and Kizakura.

“ Well then. Bring Usami, and Chihiro Fujisaki here. “ With a nod, the two teachers left.

* * *

The 77th class is currently flanking Nagito Komaeda on his desk. The boy was absent for a month, after suddenly passing out during PE. So all of his classmates are currently updating him on everything that happen while he was gone. They told him all about the after school activities that they all did together, and all the other stuff that happened inside the classroom. But so far nobody told him all about the pink stuff toy that Chiaki is cuddling. Nagito had an eventful morning. He woke up feeling groggy, and had to walk from his home to school because he hasn’t settled down on his dorm room just yet, he met a ~~handsome~~ Reserve Course student inside of the Main Course building, but Kizakura-san is with him so he didn’t comment further, and as he walked inside the room, a pink stuffed bunny “ran” to him. It’s a toy right? It shouldn’t have moved earlier, right? Maybe the meds are still working.

“ U-Um…It’s nice to see you all again, but… Do you mind explaining that…thing? Stuff toy? “ As the word “toy” left his mouth, the “toy” spoke.

“ No! I am a squeezably soft stuffed animal. Magical Miracle Girl ★ Usami…A.K.A. Usami! I may not look like it, but I am your squeezably soft teacher. Nice to meet you all! “ The thing said in a childish voice, and Nagito let out a sqeak.

“ Wh-What is that?? Oh my goodness it talked! “ Everyone around him chuckled softly at the boy, while some of them sheepishly smiled at him. Chiaki stood in front of his desk, and placed Usami on top of his desk.

“ Nagito-kun, this is Usami. She is a robot that Hajime built. “ Nagito’s scared look was replaced with a look of wonder. A robot, that a ‘Hajime’ built. Interesting…Such wonderful hope that created Usami!

“ Hajime? Who is that? “

“ Ah! Hinata-san is a really smart fellow! Though, only Chiaki-chan and Kazuichi-kun has personally saw him, I can say that we are all friends! “ Sonia said, but more like proclaiming.

“ A smart friend huh… Can I meet him? “ The others looked at Chiaki, as if she’s the only one who knows the answer, but before she can even open her mouth, the door opened. Looking at the door, they saw Yukizome-sensei panting a little. She scanned the room, until her gaze fell on Usami. She stalked towards the cluster of people, and turned her gaze to Chiaki.

“ Nanami-san, I need to borrow Usami for a while. “

“ What for Yukizome-sensei? “ The teacher looked hesitant for a little bit, but she sighed and smiled at her students.

“ Hinata-san is going to be tested for the Main Course. “ With eyes wide, sounds of shock filled the room. Everyone seems flabbergasted, but at the same time, excited for the news. But a test? That’s new, and shouldn’t have happened, but nobody seems to question it.

“ Yo! I knew that my soul friend is smart! We should cheer him on! “ Souda-kun shouted, and everyone seems to agree.

“ Can we Chisa-chan?? Can we go see?? “ Ibuki was practically screaming at her teacher. She tried to make the student settle down and say no, but with all the puppy looks she’s been getting. She cannot say no.

“ Fine…But everyone will keep quiet and not make a fuss! Do you understand? “ With a chorus of agreements, everyone went for the door, leaving Nagito on his seat. He doesn’t know this Hajime Hinata kid. He feels as if he isn’t a friend that needs to “cheer” him on.

“ Nagito-kun, let’s go. “ Looking up Nagito saw Chiaki smiling at him. He smiled back, and stood up. Maybe, just maybe, he can be his friend too.

~~He hopes that this Hajime Hinata is as handsome as that Reserve Course student.~~

* * *

Hajime is fidgeting on the chair when Kizukara-san re-entered the gymnasium with a boy in toll. The boy was wearing a female uniform—Hajime knows not to question it—with a black laptop bag clutched in his hands. The boy meekly approached him with Kizukara-san guiding him. Once the two of them are in front of each other, the blonde introduced the boy to him.

“ This is Chihiro Fujisaki, she is the one responsible for creating Alter Ego. “ Hajime is confused, and when he’s confused, his mouth loosens.

“ She? Aren’t you a boy? “ The people in front of him stared at him with shock. It took Hajime a while to realize what’s wrong with what he said. His face flushed red.

“ A-Ah! I’m so sorry! I-It’s just that I thought you were a guy! I’m so sorry! I am Hajime Hinata! “ He bowed towards the boy—person in front of him. They just smiled at him and shook their head.

“ It’s okay Hinata-san… I-It’s fine! So don’t worry about it. “ Kizukara cleared his throat, making them look at him.

“ Fujusaki-san, you will be giving Hinata-san an overview, and teach him a few things about Alter Ego. You don’t need to tell him what to do step by step, this is a test after all. “ They nodded at the blonde and he walked away. Placing their laptop on the table, they smiled at Hajime.

“ I’ll try my best to teach you Hinata-san! Just leave it to me! “ They beamed at Hajime, making him smile and pat them in the head.

“ I’ll be in your care Fujisaki-sensei. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i'm really making up for all the days i haven't updated  
> reqs are trying to kill me, and my own exams are coming  
> my next update might be around the 2nd week of feb, so seat tight!  
> i'm also thinking that this fic will end once hajiji enters the main course, and i'll make independent fics for the other juicy stuff  
> i want this fic to focus on hajiji discovering his talent, and then make one shots of him learning each talent? idk.  
> but i know that this au will have different fics hehe  
> i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exam pt.3 (finally the end of this exam period gosh)

Chiaki, along with everyone in the 77th class followed their teacher to the place where Hajime was apparently taking an “entrance exam”.

Nagito knows how Hopes Peak Academy works—not because he’s gaga for it like Hajime—but because he doesn’t have anything better to do. Once he received the acceptance letter, and they somehow managed to persuade him into entering the school, he thought that he might as well find out what he’s going to expect.

Everything was quite simple. To enter the academy, all you need to do is be the best among the best in a certain field, and you need to be currently in high school. Easy right? Even a toddler can memorize that. And if you aren’t good at anything, you can spent a luxury on being part of the Reserve course. But never had he heard of an exam to enter the academy, given to a Reserve Course student at that. The whole situation is confusing him. It is weird, unheard of, but it’s happening.

He was so immersed in his thoughts, that he didn’t notice that they had arrived. He only noticed when his face hit the back of Nekomaru’s broad back. Looking up, there he saw him; the Reserve Course student that he bumped into earlier. He sat in a desk, with his back was facing the gym’s entrance, showing Nagito his broad shoulders. Beside him was the Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki. She sat still beside the other, intently overseeing whatever Hajime was doing.

If Nagito was being honest right now, he saw this Hajime Hinata as an interesting fellow. He was a Reserve Course student (that may be or may not be one of Nagito’s pet peeves), that might enter the Main Course if this exam ends up well. He is also…h-handsome. He is also huge, well he was shorter compared to Nagito, but his chest and arms could definitely engulf him easily. He has this mysterious aura on him, his face looks like it’s always stuck on an impassive look. What will he look like if he smiles?

“ Chiaki-san… ” He turned his gaze to the smaller girl beside him. And with a slightly flushed face, he asked;

“ Can you tell me more about Hajime-kun? “

* * *

Hajime stared at Chihiro as they set up the laptop on the table. They were attaching all these wires from the laptop to another monitor. Hajime didn’t know jack about the other things on the desk other than the laptop, maybe he’ll just ask them about it later.

“ So Hinata-san, what do you know about programming? “ They asked him with a mellow voice and a shy smile.

“ To be honest? None. “ The other gaped at him.

“ R-Really? Nothing? But Kizukara-sensei told me that you created a robot with a working AI! How did you do that then? ” Hajime felt a tug at his heart. He felt like a fraud in front of this pure being. He didn’t want to say that he basically just used SkillShare online…But at the same time he didn’t want to lie…

“ I joined a class on SkillShare… And then I met a person posing as you, well, more like a wannabe…And that’s it… “

“ And it worked? “

“…yes. “

The other just smiled brightly at him, then proceeded to sit beside him.

“ I won’t judge Hinata-san. I’m amazed that you were able to create an AI with that kind of information. I know that the internet is vast and holds almost everything! But it’s not easy to independently learn with it. It must have taken you a long time! “ They flashed him a sweet smile.

“ Not really. The whole class on SkillShare only took around two hours, then I talked too the wannabe with another two hours, and in the next hours was for my independent research and actual building and programming…So give or take around twenty… to twenty-two hours with thirty minutes break in between the intervals of four hours. “

“…eh? “

They stared at Hajime with wide eyes. They looked like that one pikachu meme, and Hajime cannot help but let out a chuckle. He immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, face flushed. But before he can apologize, he heard the other also let out a giggle. Hajime has the instinct to take care of those younger and/or cuter than him. It doesn’t make sense…but maybe because he is an only child, and he never had friends to hang out with. He resisted the urge to pet the other’s head, and gestured to the laptop in front of him.

“ Well then Fujisaki-sensei, what will you teach me today? “

The two were then enveloped with a serious aura, that none of the teachers in the panel even thought of talking to any of them. Chihiro wanted to show Hajime Alter Ego right from the start, but the latter insisted that he needs to atleast have a semblance of knowledge with the basics. Chihiro taught him all he needs, and Hajime absorbed it all like a dehydrated sponge. After a while of staring at the scree, Hajime gave the other a sheepish smile.

“ Fujisaki-sensei—“

“ Please just call me normally Hinata-san. “ The other let out a soft giggle as they said it.

“ Well then, Fujisaki-san. Do you mind if I go to the toilet for a while? “

“ Sure go ahead Hinata-san. “ Hajime smiled and excused himself.

He dug through his school bag, looking for something. Chihiro saw him taking a small pouch and proceeded to walk out of the gymnasium.

Chihiro spent their time creating and thinking of different drills that can help Hajime in learning efficiently. After a while, they heard the gym’s doors creak open. And turning their gaze towards the doors, they saw Hajime’s slightly wet face and hair, his blazer was removed and hangs on the crook of his elbow, his sleeves were rolled higher, and his tie tugged loose. But what made Chihiro stare more, is his mismatched eyes. His left eye is now bright red, while the other is a darker shade of green than usual. He was wearing a thin-rimmed glasses that accentuates his eyes more. Chihiro cannot tear their eyes away from the boy, and continued to do so until the other was seated beside them.

“ I’m back, shall we continue? “

They gave him a few drills to deal with. At first Hajime had a hard time completing and running the drills ( HTML that needs to display the word “Hello World” ), but with Chihiro’s detailed explanations and instructions he got the hang of it. After a few rounds of drills, Chihiro then launched an application-esque program on their laptop. The screen turned eerily green, and then Chihiro’s face appeared on the screen, from their smile, hair, and their clothes. It’s the same exact copy, as if—ah… Alter Ego, another self—I get it.

“ Here you go Hinata-san. This is Alter Ego, they can see you through the web cam, but they cannot hear you, so you need to communicate through the keyboard. But they have a voice, so you can hear them, they just cannot hear you. How about I give you a while with them. Discover, tinker for a bit. “ They smiled at him, and proceeded to walk away. Hajime followed them with his eyes, and saw that Yukizome-sensei—with Usami in toll—was at the door of the gymnasium.

_“ Seems like a fair trade. I spend time with Alter Ego, they spend time with Usami. “_ Hajime then turned his gaze to the screen. Alter Ego was staring at him, as much as they looked realistic, that fact that they do not blink is a dead giveaway.

With a deep inhale, Hajime pushed his glasses higher, and placed his hands on the keyboard and began to type.

_‘ Hello Alter Ego. ‘_ Hitting enter, the AI’s face immediately lightened.

“ Hello there! I saw my master beside you, but who are you? “ They had the same voice as Chihiro, but it does have a few static, and flat tone here and there.

_‘ I am Hajime Hinata, Fujisaki-sani is teaching me how to create an AI like you. ‘_

“ Really?

_‘ Really. ‘_

“ So then, how can I help you? “

Hajime typed in different questions about the AI, what can they do, how do they see him, and many more questions. While Hajime is doing 73 questions with the AI, he didn’t notice that the test papers that he answered yesterday are being assessed by the headmaster along with the other men besides him.

Here are the things that the teacher that gave Hajime the test wrote on their clipboard;

  * Gave the reviewer; examinee barely read it, skimmed the contents atleast.
  * The examinee asked for a English-Japanese dictionary; gave the dictionary that the board provided.
  * Didn’t ask for a calculator for the duration of the exam; also didn’t seem to use a scratch paper for solutions –science and mathematics exams are atleast 70% computations.
  * Time started: 8:30 AM (whole class is given two hours to accomplish all of the exams.)
  * Time Finished : 8:52 AM 
    * NOTE: ten minutes in, the other students seems to be worried(?) that the examinee still hasn’t finished his exam.
    * After a talk with the teachers, the examinee is notorious for finishing exams within minutes.



Well, seems like Hajime is what gamers call “OP”.

Now the headmaster wants to rebuke that statement that he made earlier. This kid is not extraordinary at first glance, but now, looking at the exam results, the robot, and according to Yukizome, she overheard that the kid has skills that even the Ultimate Gamer and Ultimate Mechanic cannot just overlook. This—this changes a lot. The Izuru Kamakura project— the goal was to create, artificial, fake, untrue. But this Hajime Hinata. A kid that has the ability to learn, achieve, and own multiple talents—skills—just changes everything. They just need to make sure that they’ll have their hands on him.

* * *

After a while, all of Hajime’s inquiries about the AI are answered. But his curiosity streak didn’t end there.

_‘ Why does Fujisaki-san wear feminine clothes? ‘_

Alter Ego visibly looked hesitant to answer, the AI isn’t programmed to be able to lie or know which questions are “personal”. They just didn’t know how to answer the question that they didn’t know the answer to. Hajime thought that the AI must have shared some sort of hesitance to the sensitive topic, and that was enough for Hajime to immediately type in a response.

_‘ Don’t mind that. You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to. It’s not my business to judge what Fujisaki-san wants others to refer to themselves. ‘_

“ What about you Hinata-san, what do you want others to refer to you? “

Hajime didn’t think for a moment. As if in an impulse, he immediately typed what was in his mind.

_‘ Human. ‘_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * human in a sense that he wants to be referred to as, and treated as a human being
> 
> HEWWO HEWWOOOOO OMG IM SO SORRY TO THE LATE UPDATEEE HUHUHU   
> exams have been moved, and the deadlines were moved earlier than the initial plan  
> but here i am with a new update puhuhuhu  
> the next chapter will be the end, so i'm skipping a few aspects of the exam thingy  
> i want to go faster because im getting real bored of the exam sequence OTL  
> just comment if you think that the quality of the chapters are getting funky, so that i can give you more quality shit!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im here

Nagito Komaeda is a sickly child—well he never quite recovered fully…And he would often miss a lot of classes because of this. But despite the doctor’s advises to study at home, he would always smile and say; “ No way. “

He misses a lot of classes and events. And that’s inevitable for him. But this time, he doesn’t want to miss anything anymore.

You see, up until yesterday, he was admitted to the hospital after fainting during PE. Not cool, he gave everyone a heart attack. And once he was rushed to the hospital, the doctors had declared that he needs to stay for a month. He was nonchalant about it. He had been in and out of the hospital ever since he was a child, this is just an inevitable occurrence for him. Especially now that he had been diagnosed with Stage 3 malignant lymphoma, the fatigue and stress are just getting more and more worse. He knows that he is still curable, with at least 70% rate of survival, but the real question is if he wants to. He sees himself as an unworthy human being, knowing that his time had long been up with only his luck keeping him alive. He is just waiting for that moment, where even his luck cannot stop his death. He continues on wishing, despite knowing that his luck will never kill him. It’ll torture him slowly, but never taking the satisfaction of taking his life.

But now, staring at Hajime Hinata, hearing all of the good things that Chiaki has to say about him. The more the other shined inn Nagito’s eyes.

“ Oh! And did you know? Hajime can apparently beat me in Gala Omega! I haven’t seen him, but according to what he said, he apparently got bored halfway through! If he doesn’t get bored, I’m sure he can beat my highscore! “ Chiaki’s blabbering pulled Nagito away from his daze. He shifted his gaze from the boy, to the girl besides him, giving her a soft smile.

“ How I would love to see what Hajime-kun can do. “

In the middle of the gym, Hajime had Usami hooked into the computer, and had started to input the new code that he had developed with Chihiro. While the teachers are on their panel, deliberating over what seems to be a pile of papers—test papers perhaps? After awhile—it’s been an hour and a half actually—with the students of the 77th class all fooling around; Chiaki playing a game on her console, with Nagito peering over her shoulder, glancing back and forth between her and Hajime. Fuyuhiko talking animatedly with Peko who seems content with listening. Ryota was doing something with the laptop that he carries around, with Mitarai quietly seated beside him. Mahiru, Hiyoko, Mikan, and Ibuki seems to be having a chat, though that is hard to believe since Mikan was close to tears with Hiyoko sneering at her. Mahiru is trying to stop the blond, while Ibuki was trying to console the crying nurse. Kazuichi is beside Teruteru, eating the snacks that the chef had brought for everyone, though with the others busy, Kazuichi claimed rights on the snacks. Sonia and Gundham are content on sitting besides each other, while pampering the hamsters on their laps. And finally Akane and Nekomaru were basically pushed outside, when Akane started to proclaim that their daily sparring should be done now.

“ Finally! “ The shout had grabbed the attention of the people within the vicinity. Looking over Hajime was now crouched infront of Usami, pulling out the wire that was connected on the robot. He pushed the robots nose, and a faint ding was heard. Hajime smiled when he heard this, he then stood up, smiling even wider when he saw that the robot’s gaze followed his movements.

“ Good Afternoon Usami. “ Hajime said in a confident voice. It was silent for a second, until the robot responded.

“ No! It’s Good Morning Hinata-san! But Good Morning to you too. “ Hajime raised an eyebrow, then pulled out his phone from his pocket—checking the time. It was 11:36. Not early morning, but morning nonetheless. Chuckling, he patted the robot’s head.

“ Well, by bad. Good Morning. So, do you mind introducing yourself? “

“ My name is Usami! I may not look like it, but I am your squeezably soft teacher. Well, an assistant teacher to Yukizome-sensei! Nice to meet you all! “

“ Usami, report. “

“ Yes! The 77th class has sixteen students, and has Yukizome-sensei as the adviser! Also, student Nagito Komaeda has returned from his month-long absence today, and entered the classroom at 8:31 in the morning. “

“ Thanks Usam—“ but before Hajime can finish, Usami continued her report.

“ But compared to the image saved in the database, student Nagito Komaeda looks more pale, thinner, and fatigued. Do you want me to keep an eye on the student? “ When the said boy heard this, he was shocked. First of all, what image was it talking about, and second, he doubt that the cute Reserve Course actually cares for him—

“ Sure. “ Hajime responded nonchalantly, shrugging. Naito’s eyes just widened, and his jaw slacked.

“ Alrighty then! Student Nagito Komaeda’s careful observation is now added to my duties! Love! Love! “ The rabbit then jumped a little, it looks like from joy, and swept the room looking for her ward. And once it saw him, it waddled towards him.

What. The. Fuck?

* * *

Nagito found himself seating in the bleachers with a pink and white robo-rabbit perched in his lap while overseeing an “intense” game of Gala Omega between Hajime and Chiaki. And by intense, more like two stone-faced players and intense clicking of the controller. It only lasted for half an hour, and Chiaki won by a point. And after that, everyone was dismissed, and Hajime was taken by the headmaster to his office.

Against Nagito’s will, he saw himself walking hand-in-hand with Usami.

“ Do you think what soulbro did today was enough? “ Kazuichi’s voice cut through the silence that engulfed them while walking back to their classroom. It was silent for awhile, before Yukizome-sensei let out a chuckle.

“ Today wasn’t the only test Hinata-san took. Yesterday, he also took a written exam. “

The conversation around Nagito slowly started to muddle as his thoughts went back to the green-eyed boy. How he wishes to stare at it for as long as he can. 

Nagito had always had this so-called ability to feel _hope_ within a person. He knows, it sounds weird. But more on the potential on a person. And this Hajime Hinata, has a lot of them, as if shining with it. Clutching Usami’s hand and chuckling, with the other.

“ I’m excited to meet Hajime-kun in person. “

* * *

The next day, Nagito woke up in his dorm room when he heard a loud thump in front of his door. He had always been a light sleeper, so even the slightest of sounds can jerk him awake. Standing up, he walked to his door to see what is happening outside.

When he took a peek. All he saw was that the door of the room beside him was slightly opened, meaning that whoever lived inside was awake, and most likely was the cause of the thump. Nagito doesn’t remember anyone living beside him, but he also knows that within the month that he was at the hospital, a lot must have already happened. With a sigh, he went back to his room and started to prepare himself for the day. And this time, no more loud thumps came from his mystery neighbor.

Walking to the classroom for Nagito was a bit weird without the softness of Usami’s hand inside his. But at the same time, he was relieved. As much as the robot was cute and cuddly, it was a bit suffocating and annoying to be coddled too much. He was not used to people giving a shit about him, and actually keeping an eye on him. He was used to being ignored at best, and shooed away at worst. But now he guesses that he needs to be used to the robot. It wasn’t doing anything wrong, it’s just following it’s duties.

Arriving at the classroom, he sees that Sonia, Mahiru, and Nekomaru was already inside.

“ Ah! Good morning Nagito-kun! “ Sonia was the first to notice him, that cause the other two to smile at him as well.

“ Good morning to you guys as well. “ And when he started to walk towards his table, he felt something soft bump into his leg.

“ Good Morning Student Nagito Komaeda! You arrived forty minutes earlier than yesterday! “ Usami looked up at him. He gave out a sigh, and patted her head as he saw Chiaki and Hajime do before.

“ Good morning Usami. I was woken up by a thump earlier, so I guess I should just go to class earlier.” He walked to his desk and sat down. And when he saw Usami trying to haul itself on his desk, he sighed and sat the robot on his desk.

“ And by the way. No need to call me that. Just call me Nagito, or even just Komaeda. “ The robot tilted it’s head, as if confused.

“ Is that really okay? “ When Nagito was about to reply, Sonia—who he didn’t notice was behind him—answered instead.

“ Of course it is Usami. You know what? I would be really happy if you called us all by our names. Call me Sonia! “ And after awhile of Usami staring at nothing, the robot beamed and smiled at them.

“ Alrighty then! Then I shall call everyone by their names! Nagito, Sonia, Mahiru, and Nekomaru, Good Morning to you! Love! Love! “ After that exchange, they mostly spent the morning chatting idly while waiting for the others to arrive, and classes to start.

Half an hour later, everyone else had arrived. Chiaki had swooped Usami from Nagito’s desk and proceeded to cuddle with it as she played a game on her console. Loud chattering surrounded Nagito. Ah… How much he missed this while he was lying in silence at the hospital…

After a while, the door opened and revealed Yukizome-sensei’s beaming face.

“ Alright settle down everyone. I have an announcement to make. ” Everyone shuffled around, returning to their seats. Most of the time, if there are announcements like this, something exciting had happened, or will happen. Yukizome-sensei grinned, and beckoned Usami to go to her. The robot jumped down of Chiaki’s lap, and waddled toward the other teacher. She just hoisted the robot, and placed her on the lectern in front of her.

“ Alright, so as your teachers, we have something to announce to you guys. I know that this wouldn’t surprise any of you since, you were all there when it happened, and you all saw the process that had to be made. “ Yukizome-sensei said with a smile.

“ Puhuhuhu! I want everyone to play nice and treat him well okay? Bullying is a big no-no! “ The robot formed it’s arms in an X to emphasize her point.

The room was buzzing with excitement. And I know that we all know what they are talking about. Yukizome-sensei gave us another smile, and gestured to the door.

“ You can come in now. “

With bated breaths, we stared at the door. When **he** walked in the room, my heart skipped a beat.

His hair was still on it’s memorable spiky style. His eyes are still the greenest that he can vividly remember. His face that used to be blank with boredom and tiredness, was now glowing with satisfaction and excitement. His broad shoulders now isn’t confined in the dull and restricting black uniform of the Reserve Course. He was now wearing the Main Course’s uniform, but like everyone it suits his comfort. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows, showing off his forearms. The top button was unbuttoned, and a green tie hung loosely on his neck. He was wearing the brown slacks that the Main Course is known for. On his feet are black formal leather shoes. And on his shoulder, was a school bag, with a brown blazer hanging on the strap. With a smile, he stood beside Yukizome-sensei.

“ Alright then, introduce yourself. “ His gaze swept the room, and for a second, his gaze met mine. My face flushed, but I cannot make myself look away from him.

And as if his smile turned into a grin, he kept looking at me.

“ My name is Hajime Hinata. And according to the headmaster, I am the Ultimate Student. “

The room was buzzing with excitement. Shouts and whoops rang throughout the room. But all I could see and hear was him, the Ultimate Student.

“ Please take care of me. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT HAHAHAHA UPDATEEEE  
> anyways, here you go!  
> if you guys are upset that it took longer, well i apologize because, i actually posted a one-shot all about the night that hajiji created usami.  
> i'm not sure if you guys have seen it already, but i highly recommend that you do because some stuffs about the lore are revealed there. i made it into a one-shot because i feel like this fic (WYTYNH) focuses on how hajiji got into the main course.  
> and that brings me to another question!   
> do you think that i should mark this as a finished fic, and create one-shots (or 2-3 parter) for stories like extras and hajiji learning other talents, or, i should place the learning montage here, and only make one shots for requests and extra content?   
> cuz personally, option one is my choice, but i feel worried that you guys might miss contents like the other one and not be up to date?? kasebfakefjbnaew im confusionnnnn  
> i am making a series, not just a singular fic,. that's why i feel like i want to make more fics under the same universe? arghhhh im confused.
> 
> ANYWAYS!   
> enough chit-chat, I hope you guys enjoy this update, and visit "That Night" in the same series huehuehue


End file.
